


Academy X

by JustCallMeNox



Category: 5SOS, Marvel, X-Men, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer crossover, Alternate universe 5 Seconds of Summer, Alternate universe X-Men, Multi, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeNox/pseuds/JustCallMeNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5SOS/X-Men crossover.</p><p>What would happen if the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer had gotten mutant powers and became X-Men? </p><p>Will they become heroes and side with Professor Charles Xavier and his students or will they become villains and side with the villainous Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants?</p><p>Read and find out!</p><p>Warning: Contains violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pod

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a crossover between the band 5 Seconds of Summer and X-Men with the girls of Fifth Harmony as OCs. 
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Michael Clifford as himself  
> Ashton Irwin as himself  
> Luke Hemmings as himself  
> Calum Hood as himself  
> Mali-Koa Hood as herself  
> Camila Cabello as Sofie Ramirez(OC)  
> Lauren Jauregui as Luna Wilde(OC)  
> Dinah Jane Hansen as Mari Brooks(OC)  
> Normani Kordei as Zari Moone(OC)  
> Ally Brooke Hernandez as Phoebe Daniels(OC)
> 
> Featured X-Men:  
> Emma Frost  
> Charles Xavier  
> Kitty Pryde  
> Jean Grey|Phoenix  
> Scott Summers  
> Deadpool  
> Magneto  
> Wolverine  
> Nightcrawler  
> Sabertooth  
> Beast  
> Rogue  
> Gambit

It was dark & rainy as the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer were on the road. They were headed to Calum's house to relax as they had the week off from touring. "Are we there yet?" Luke asked while stretching in the back of Ashton's car. "No, not yet. My mum is talking to Calum's parents to make sure no paparazzi are gonna bother us when we get there." Says Ashton, smiling. Suddenly they hear a loud crash coming from outside causing the boys to jump. "What the fuck was that?" Asked Calum, looking out the window quickly. The boys stopped the car where they had heard the crash coming from. "Should we go investigate?" Asked Michael, looking out the window as well. The boys nod before heading out of the car and towards the crash, eyes widening at what they had seen. A weird, large, silver pod was in a hotel parking lot, crashed into the concrete. "What is it?" Asked Luke as they moved a bit closer. "Looks like some sort of space ship..." says Michael before pushing Luke towards it. "Michael! Why'd you push me?" The blonde whined, looking at the colorful haired guitarist who's hair was currently blue. "Go check out the space thing. If it tries to kill you or abduct you...we'll be here!" Michael says, grinning. Luke pouts, looking at Ashton & Calum who both just nodded in agreement with Michael earning a sigh from the blonde. "You guys suck! I don't think touching this thing is a good idea..." he says in protest. As he was speaking a bright blue light shot right out of the top of the pod, followed by a green one, then a red one & finally a purple one right into the sky. The boys watched with amazement but quickly backed up seeing the lights were headed right for them. "Guys! I don't think we should be standing here!!" Shouted Ashton as the boys nod, starting to try and run back towards the car. The blue light flashed towards them, shooting right into Luke, the green one into Calum, purple into Michael & finally the red one into Ashton causing the boys to all fall over, dropping to the ground as the light dissapeared into the night along with the pod as the boys blacked out.


	2. The Begining

A soft groan came out of Michael's mouth as he struggled to open his eyes. The boys nudging him slightly when he noticed they were still over him. "What happened? All I remember was flashing lights." He asks & Calum shrugged, rubbing his eyes. "Don't know, must have been our imaginations. We were pretty tired, let's just get to Calum's house." Says Luke & the boys nod, heading back to the car. It wasn't long till they arrived at Cal's house, smiling as they look around for his parents and or Mali-Koa since they knew she was home from London for the week before heading inside. Inside Cal's living room the boys had decided to play Fifa & relax. They were laughing till Ash groaned when he had started to lose. Thats when it all started. As the ball went into his net he moved his hand back & the controller went flying backwards almost hitting Michael. Ashton quickly looked behind him apologenically. "Sorry Mikey, I guess I don't know my own strength." He says but Michael's eyes weren't on the curly haired drummer but where the controller had landed. The contoller didn't even fly towards him but was in Calum's hand as the raven haired bassist smiled. "No worries Ash, I caught it." He says but as Calum spoke the controller began to catch fire, turning into a pile of ashes instantly. The boys eyes widen, Michael blinked at the scene but looked as if he was having a headache. Michael looks up at Ashton as if he had just spoke towards him. "You okay Michael?" He asks earning a shrug from the blue haired guitarist. "I dunno, my head hurts though." He says with a groan as Luke walked in the room with a smile. He was drinking something & smiled towards the guys as Calum looked over, noticing a weird blue light on his arm. "Weird Luke, did you get paint on your arm?" He asks but Luke looks at him, tilting his head slightly. He then looks down at his arm, noticing the light himself. "Must be the light from the window....don't remember touching any paint or anything." He says, going to sip his drink again, rubbing his arm but the blue light wasn't going away. He paused for a moment, looking at his drink & his eyes widen. "Um, my drink just froze!" he says, looking back up at the guys. "It's not /that/ cold in here Luke..." Calum says, sill looking at the ashes in his hand. "but it's also not hot enough to burn a controller to ashes..." he adds, looking back up. The boys were starting to freak out as they all stood up. "Let's just go upstairs, maybe we can look up what's happening on my computer." he says & the boys nod, heading up the stairs. Calum oddly was moving faster than normal, almost like a blur. When Ashton had gripped the bannister to go up, it dented where his hand had been and broke. Luke looked like as if he was freezing, shivvering as he moved up the stairs & Michael looked as if he was having a pounding headache. When they finally got into Calum's room, Michael dropped to his knees, holding his ears in pain as he yelled. Ashton went to sit on Calum's bed but heard a crack, the one side he had been sitting on breaking under him & he blinked looking at the others. Calum went to grab his computer chair but suddenly the chair had caught on fire under him causing him to jump up quickly, looking at the blaze which caused Luke to gasp, jumping to help him up but when the boys looked up, the chair was frozen solid as if nothing happened. "Luke...how'd you do that?" asked Calum as Ashton got up off the broken bed. "Yeah...this day is starting to freak me out. I know I work out a lot for drumming but my strength shouldn't be like this." says Ashton as he stood with the others. "Same with my running mate. Soccer shouldn't have made me /this/ fast..and what about setting the chair and controller on fire! This is so freaky." adds Calum. "Guys, could you all just shut the fuck up for two seconds?" groaned Michael who just layed on the non broken side of Calum's bed, rubbing his temples as if he was in pain. "You okay Mikey?" asked Luke who gently sat next to the guitarist, looking concerned. "I feel like I'm hearing things...like people talking...like downstairs, I could have sworn I heard Ashton groaning about how he was losing to Calum but when I looked up, no one was speaking." he explained & the guys raised their eyebrows confused. "I didn't speak while playing till I accidentally threw the controller backwards. Maybe you're hearing things bro." Ashton says, tilting his head. "It could be telepathy, like how everything else is happening...but that is illogical...nothing could have caused this so quickly & thats only in the movies." Calum thinks to himself, looking towards the guys. Michael then looked at him weirdly "What do you mean by "Only in the movies" Cal? I've seen telepathy in videogames, comics & TV too." he says softly & Calum's eyes widened. "H...How did you know I said that Michael?" he asks & Michael just sat up, groaning slightly. "Cuz I heard you say "It's highly illogical if I may have telepathy" plus it would be crazy if it were cuz how would I have gotten it?" he explained & asked. Ashton shrugs, looking at his hands, then back up at the guys. "Same place where my rediculous strength & Cal's speed and fire came from." He says and Luke points to the still frozen chair. "Don't forget that too Ash." he says, grinning childishly. His eyes light up as he spoke "You don't think we're..." he adds causing Ashton & Calum to facepalm as Luke went on with a slight giggle. "No Luke...we are not superheroes." says Michael & Luke's eyes widen, he looked speechless. "Wha-....M-Michael...how'd you know I was thinking that?" he asks, biting his lip, playing with his lip ring nervously & Michael shrugs. "You just said it & Ash just was saying "Michael's a weirdo cuz he's saying what everyone is...." AYE! I'm not a weirdo! I hear what you're saying you dick!" Michael pouts, crossing his arms. Ashton just blinked, adjusting his bandana. "Michael....you just said what I was thinking." he says & right then they knew Michael somehow had gained telepathy, Luke could freeze objects, Ashton had super strength & Calum had super speed & could set things on fire. They sat speechless when suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Calum just looked at it as they heard a voice from the other side. "Guys, someone is looking for you lot downstairs." it was Calum's sister Mali-Koa who just opens the door with a bright smile. She then raises an eyebrow at the frozen chair & broken bed. "Mum is gonna kill you if she sees this Cal...what happened bro?" she asked, crossing her arms as Calum shrugged, looking towards her. "Well..." he began to explain to her & she just blinks, gently patting his head. "Yeah...super powers. You guys are gonna get in super trouble when mum and dad sees this & they wont believe that you have "Super Powers" Calum." she says but suddenly a blonde busty woman in white was behind her. "Um...Mali...who's that behind you?" asked Luke as the woman entered the room, adjusting a small cape that drapped over her shoulders. "Frost...Emma Frost. One of you is Michael Clifford am I right?" the woman says & the guys look at her confused as Michael sat up, groaning again. "I'm Michael...ugh." he says, holding his head again. The woman nods, gently moving towards him before placing her hands on his shoulders. "You my boy have developed psychic abilities...you may have figured it out by now that you can read minds. You should also be able to teleport, move objects with your mind & control minds as well..." as she was speaking, Ashton cut her off cuz she was starting to sound bizzare. "Miss...who are you exactly? Why do you know so much about whats going on with Michael? Better yet..whats is happening to all four of us." he asks & the woman smiles a bit, pointing to Luke. "You, Luke Hemmings had a blue light on your arm which caused your drink to freeze." she says then pointing to Calum next. "Calum Hood, your speed has increased dramatically & you set the game controller thrown by." she points to Ashton with another smile. "You, Ashton Irwin with strength out of the ordinary towards..." she then pointed back at Michael. "Michael...who can read minds like myself which is why he's in so much pain." she explains watching Michael lay back down. The boys & Mali just nod with confusion, all sitting as they allowed Emma to keep explaining. "You boys have become what are called "Mutants" or "Gifted children" to where I'm from...somehow, you four have gained super powers." she adds & Mali's eyes widen, looking towards the guys who were equally confused. "No way, this has to be some sort of dream...super powers are only things in games, TV, movies and comic books..they arent real miss. You must be mistaken, we're just a band." says Ashton but the woman just shook her head. "You boys are the ones I was told to get by my headmaster. You four are to be taken to the academy I work at so you may learn to control your powers." as she was speaking Mali looked at her with concern. "Wait a minute. Miss, my brother & his friends can't be who you're talking about. Super heroes aren't real...where would they have gotten these powers? Why do they /have/ to go to /your/ academy? Can't they learn on their own?" she asks and she looks at Mali. "You must be Calum's sister, I'm Emma Frost. A recruiter for the Jean Grey's School for Gifted Children. It's a school for mutants & your brother has some how developed powers, his friends as well." she explains & Mali nods, crossing her arms. "Yeah..powers....like Spider-Man or Iron Man...that's not real Ms. Frost." she says, still not believing her brother had powers earning a soft laugh from Emma. "Parker is a good friend of mine, of my friends as well. Mayor Stark too." she says and the boys eyes widen, looking as if she was crazy. She then looked at Calum & raised an eyebrow. "You question my powers Mr. Hood? Cuz if you boys don't learn to control your powers it could be bad." she adds as Calum just sat, the chair catching on fire again & Luke quickly jumped, freezing it again. Emma then pointed at what had just happened. "My point exactly, you must come to my academy to prevent that from happening." she says and Mali looked at her in protest. "Wait! You can't just send my brother and his friends away. They're a band, a huge one! What about their tours? Their fans?" she says & Emma just nods. "I know of their little band but they are in need of training. If not they could destroy anything they come in contact with...tour busses, hotel rooms, even their fans could be harmed by their powers if not controlled." Emma explains once more & the boys just look down. Ashton looks back at Michael who was rubbing his temples as Emma moves towards him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders again. "Think of it this way Michael...I can help you so the pain from your powers go away." she says softly & the boys look towards Michael with concern. Ashton's eyes soften, concerned for the guitarist. "Wait...Michael's powers are hurting him?" he asks, shakingly & Emma gently caressed Michael's forehead, nodding. "Telepathy is a hard power to have. He's hearing everyones thoughts all at once so it's hurting his head. Some who didn't understand it ended up comitting suicide." she says & Michael looked at her scared, something Michael rarely was. "W-Wait...What...I could die from this?! I didn't even want this power!!!" he got up angrily, his eyes began to glow with a purple light. A strong aura suddenly filled the air around him like there was more to his new powers than the boys knew. Michael suddenly held his head again in pain before looking back up at Ashton, lifting him up with his mind. Ashton's eyes widen when suddenly Michael threw him through the window, smashing the glass to the floor unknowingly. Luke, Calum & Mali-Koa quickly ran to see if Ashton was okay. "ASH!?" they yelles but what they saw amazed them. Ashton didn't fall to the ground below but looked as if he was floating in mid-air. Ashton was flying. The sandy, curly haired drummer looked up at his bandmates and Mali with a mix of amazement and fear. "Um...guys....I'm floating!" he says & Luke held his hand out for him to to help him back inside. "Dude thats sick! You can fly!" the blonde says as Calum looked back at Michael who looked dizzy, suddenly collapsing to the floor as Luke got Ashton back inside. "Okay...so explain what happened! Ms. "You must come to my academy, you have powers!"" says Calum earning a sigh from Emma. "That my non-believer friend was an example of what you four should learn to control your powers. You only live once you know..if his power wasn't flight..he would have fallen to the concrete below & with the impact would have died instantly." she says bluntly, her face serious as Mali quickly hugged Ashton who narrowed his eyebrows at her, but looked at Michael again. He was concerned about him. Mikey would never try to kill anyone, especially his friends. Emma then looks at Luke "So what do you say boys? Will you learn to control your powers at my academy?" she asks & Mali-Koa looked towards her, crossing her arms "Can I go with them? I don't have to be back in England for awhile & breaking the news to mum and dad won't be easy Calum." she says, looking at her younger brother & Emma smiled towards her but shook her head. "You aren't allowed due to safety since you're only human." she says causing Mali to just hug Calum, shaking her head. "Calum is my younger brother & I'm the only legal guardian of his that knows about this ma'am. One who will actually believe this even happened." she adds & Emma just nods with a slight tilt of the head. "It'll only be till the boys have either mastered their powers or if we find a cure for them." she says, turning to the guys. "As for your "Band" boys..your "band" will have to go on "hiatus" for awhile while you train." she adds coldly. Luke's eyes soften at her words & Ashton glared towards her. The way she said "band" definately upset the boys. They knew she didn't care about their feelings at all, just her school. Calum crosses his arms, giving her an icy glare but Emma just looked at him & spoke. "I know you don't like me Calum, but you don't intimidate me one bit. I mastered my psychic abilities and can crush your mind like a balloon." her voice was cold & a bit annoyed by the boys rebellious attitudes. Calum's eyes widen at her threatening words, he didn't trust her, not one bit but Luke hugged him, trying to calm him & Ashton down as Mali looked at Michael concerned. "Don't worry Ms. Hood, the boys will be safe." she says, her eyes like how Michael's was before, her voice almost hypnotic as she spoke to Mali. She had an evil look to her as well & after she spoke Mali just nodded, speaking almost as if controlled. "Boys, I wont tell mum & dad or the other parents....but I think this would be good for you...for safety reasons." she then looked at Calum. "Be safe okay little bro?" she adds and Calum sighs, nodding before hugging her. "I will, don't worry okay? We'll be home before you know it!" he says softly and Mali giggles. "Thats when I worry the most..." she says earning chuckles from the boys. Soon after packing some clothes & explaining to Luke, Ashton & Michael's parents that the boys were "taking a vacation with friends" & Ashton quickly let fans know of their "vacation" with a tweet the boys were off to this weird academy. Emma handed each of the boys a uniform while in the car, each with an X on the chests & the boys looked at them confused as to what it stood for but shrugged it off as they arrived onto campus. "So what did you do about the broken window, bed and other items in my house Ms. Frost?" quipped Calum who looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Emma looked back at him, nodding. "Fixed and made to look as if nothing happened, your parents will never know." she explained before pointing to their uniforms. "Now suit up, the headmaster wants to see you four in uniform as soon as possible." she adds as the guys pull infront of the school.


	3. The Academy

As soon as the boys threw on the uniforms, with a small groan of protest from Michael they then look out the windows. They suddenly were amazed at the sight of the different students. They all had similar or different powers than the boys. One girl was walking through walls, one boy had blue skin and a tail, another had large bird-like wings and was flying. It all facinated the boys as they then rolled down the windows & looked around, smiling widely. Michael smirked, nudging Calum slightly before the both of them unzip their jeans, tugging them down just off their asses with their boxers as they held their bottoms out the car windows, mooning the campus. A young girl about their ages crossed her arms when she saw the car drive past her before adjusting her hairbow with a huff. "Idiots....they won't last a day with Mr. Howelett." she says with a slight giggle when the car stopped infront of her. She watched as the raven haired bassist high-fived the blue haired guitarist as the both of them got out of the car, laughing hysterically as they pulled up their pants. When Emma then emmerged from the vehicle the girl quickly waved. "Good morning Ms. Frost! How are you?" she quipped and asked towards the blonde teacher with a friendly smile. Emma nods to the girl before stopping infront of her, smiling in return. "Hello Ms. Ramirez, I'm lovely. Just bringing in new recruits. Why don't you show them to the Professor's office?" she says & the young girl nods, looking towards the boys, crossing her arms again. "No worries, as long as I can get out of class...." she mumbles, adjusting her hairbow again before walking towards the boys. The girl was short, almost up to the boys chests as she walked over, standing infront of Calum. She smiled, extending a hand towards them. "I'm Sofie, Sofie Ramirez." she says as she let out a soft gasp, reckognizing who they were. "Holy fuck! Why are you guys here? Aren't you boys like super famous?" she almost yells & the guys just chuckle as Sofie narrows her eyes at Ashton. "Vacation huh? This isn't exactly a vacation spot ya'know." she adds, pointing her phones screen at him. Ashton giggles & grins before speaking. "Well we kinda were told to come here to control our so called "powers" " he explains, pointing to Emma as Michael rubbed his temples again with a groan."Ugh, Emma's mind relaxing shit isn't working. My fucking head still hurts like a bitch." he with a whimper & Sofie just nods, hand covering her mouth to contain a soft squeak from her slight fangirling. "So....I'm not dreaming that a band that I adore just shows up at my school right?" she just blurts out, causing the boys to chuckle again. Calum jokingly smirks, looking towards her. "Maybe we are only a dream. Short, cute girls never chat with us normally." he says & Sofie's cheeks taint with pink blush & she huffed a little, poking his chest with her eyes narrowed. "Listen Hood, I'm not short, got it? I'm fun sized!" she says, smiling a bit at the boys comment. "Anyway, this is getting me out of class so let's get you guys to the professor." she says, turning to walk into the building. The boys followed Sofie to a room with the same kind of "X" like on their uniforms. The door had a small plaque that said "Charles Xavier" on it as Sofie opened it, smiling brightly."Professor, Miss Frost asked me to..." she started to speak as a small, bald man nodded from behind the desk. He was floating a small block in the air & smiled. "I know Miss Ramirez, thank you for helping." he says, motioning towards the boys & Michael's eyes lit up, reckognizing the man. "Holy fuck you're Professor X! Guys, this guy is in my comics..h-he's real!?" Michael said with a child like gasp. The man smiled again, slowly rolling towards them in a wheelchair. "Indeed I am, welcome to the academy boys! As you know I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You must be Ashton Irwin, Calum Hood, Luke Hemmings and Michael Clifford right? The young band with the newly found "gifts" of flight, ice, flame, speed, strength and psych abilities." he says and the boys eyes widened which caused Sofie to giggle. "Impressive as always professor." she says, amazed the boys listed powers. "It's nice to meet you four & I'm sure you will all do great. Your classes will be given to you tomorrow." he adds, rolling towards his desk again as the boys and Sofie watched. "If you step this way, I can hand Miss. Ramirez your dorm room key & I wish for her to give you boys a tour of the academy." he explained, handing Sofie a set of four keys, one for each of the boys. "Where should I take them professor? What's off limits & what's okay?" she asks, tilting her head slightly as thr professor then writes on a small booklet, handing it to her. "Training room, landing bay, classrooms, dorms & hallways are okay. Teachers quarters, classes in use and restricted zones are off limits." he explains, looking towards the boys again. "No running in the halls, cell phones must be silent & so shall your voices be. I see everything here so no causing trouble, okay?" hs adds and Sofie nods, looking back at the boys. "Got it?" she asks, earning groans from them who quickly silenced their phones but Michael was still in amazement. "So...you can cure headaches I get from telepathic powers?" he asked, rubbing his temples again and the professor chuckled. "Yes, your telepathy pains will be helped here Mr. Clifford. Just clear your mind, block out the extra thoughts with a soft tune. Something to keep your thoughts busy." he explained and the boys nod, following Sofie out the door.


	4. Hallway and Training Room

Sofie crossed her arms as she guided the boys down a hallway filled with lockers and pictures.   
"This is the main hall, some classes are in session including Ms. Frost, Mr. Howlett, Mr. Summers and Ms. Pryde. You'll meet them later & you boys have already met Ms. Frost." she explains & Ashton crosses his arms. "Yeah, she wasn't fond of Calum." he says, looking at Cal who just shrugs. "Eh, she upset my sister. I don't trust anyone who upsets Mali-Koa. You guys know how close she and I are." he says & Sofie smiles. "You're a good brother that means loyalty. Loyalty is a big thing once Mr. Summers puts you on teams here." she explains but was suddenly cut off as a blonde girl pushed past her, smirking towards the boys. "Oh look, the little failure is doing a tour. Trying to kiss the teachers asses again Sofie?" the girl says, opening & closing a locker, twirling a small flame in her hand. The boys looked at the two girls who stared daggers at eachother. "Funny, the one who tried getting into teachers pants is trying to insult. What happened Rayne? Got kicked out again for flashing Mr. Summers?" Sofie asked, crossing her arms as she looked at the girl infront of her confidently. "Listen Shrimpy, just leave. None or the other mutants here will ever like you." the girl says coldly, looking at the boys with another devious smirk. "Just leave her while you all can, Sofie's just gonna be a disaster for you cuties." she adds with a laugh. Sofie's eyes flash before she just tackled Rayne to the ground, starting to hit her. The boys eyes widened at the sudden catfight that had just started infront of them. Sofie yelled, slamming Rayne to the ground repeatedly, speed increasing as she moved. Quickly she was pulled off Rayne by an older woman with white hair. The womans eyes were pure white & she crossed her arms, looking at the girls. "Ms. Ramirez, Ms. Lockheart what is the meaning of this?" The woman asked & Sofie's eyes welled up, looking at the woman. "M-Ms. Munroe...I was showing the new students around by orders of the professor when Rayne provoked me & I just snapped..." she says softly as Rayne grumbled, trying yo sneak away. The woman nods, looking at the boys. "You four must be the new students." she smiled before adding. "I am Ororo, you may call me Ms. Munroe or Storm. Welcome to the academy." she says before looking back at Sofie. "Ms. Ramirez, back to your tour. I'll inform Ms. Pryde of your fight, she'll deal with your punnishment for it." she explains & Sofie nodded, sniffling as Storm looked at Rayne who just crossed her arms. Behind her was a man who chuckled softly. "Ah Ms. Ororo, ziss student giving you a problem mon ami?" the male spoke with a slight French accent. He smiled at the boys, tossing what looked like a playing card into the air & Storm nods. "Yes, the girls were fighting. Your pupil, Ms. Lockheart to be exact Mr. Lebeau." she explains & he frowns, looking at Rayne. "Ze cannot be fighting le petite belle Ms. Lockheart, only ze bad guys love." he explains, scolding Rayne who just crosses her arms & rolls her eyes. The male then turned to the boys again. "Je suis Gambit. Le card master & ze best teacher you boys'll ever 'ave." hs says, making another card float. The boys nod, Michael the most amazed at the teachers & who they were as they both escorted Rayne back towards where the professors office was. "So, this is turning into the best fucking day ever." he says, looking around earning chuckles from Ashton, Calum & Luke. "Yeah, if you ignore you throwing me out a window & the freaky powers....it's quite amazing Michael." says Ashton, making Michael's eyes soften. The boys nod & just continue walking with Sofie towards the next tour stop. Michael walked silently behind everyone as Sofie took them into the training room. She stops, smiling when she saw Ms. Frost again. "This boys is the training room, kinda like gym class for most human schools only you train to fight the Brotherhood of Mutants using robotic technology made by Mr. McCoy." she explained when suddenly they heard a slight chuckling sound. Sofie let out a giggle as a man in a red & black suit appeared next to her. "Aye kids! Which one of you is here to be my new target practice partner?" the man asked, skipping towards the boys & he just pokes Luke. "How bout you Captain Perfect Hair?" the masked man giggled to himself before pointing a pistol at Luke's forehead. Luke squeaked, biting his lip hard due to nervousness as the man went on. "Last time I saw hair this perfect I took Weasel to see One Direction....or was it Justin Bieber?" the man rambled before adding. "Man was I drunk that day...anyhoo. You're my new training buddy Blue Eyes! Congratu-fucking-lations kiddo!" the man the patted Luke's back & skipped back over to Sofie, poking her in rhe arm. "Ramirezzz" the man says, giggling some more earning a smile from Sofie. "Yes Mr. Wilson? How may I help you?" she asked & he just leans on her head, looking at the boys before pointing his pistol at Luke again. "Tell One Bieber here he's gotta bring a bag of tacos everytime he trains with me." he says & she nods before he poibts to the rest of them. "Who the fuck are your little friends anyhoo?" he adds, pointing at Michael. "You, you're my favorite. I'm gonna call you Sven, kay? Nice hair. Very.. "I got lost in Hot Topic once." like." he rambles, pointing to Ashton next. "....Did you bring Axel Rose? or a crappy impersonator?" he says refering to Ashton's bandana. He lastly pointed to Calum & tilted his head. "You look...normal....meh, I don't got an insult for you buddy." he added lastly & Sofie laughed a bit. "Guys, this is Mr. Wilson aka..Deadpool." she was suddenly cut off. "The merc with a mouth, the best damn thing you boys will ever see....next to Voltron, but thats another story." the man says, twirling his pistols again. Michael's eyes were like a childs on Christmas as the man kept talking, reckognizing him & nods at his colorful insults. "Nice to meet you Mr. Deadpool sir. We're new students actually." Says Calum before Sofie points to each of them. "Calum is the black haired one, Michael is blue, Ashton is the curly haired one & lastly there's Luke." she explained & Deadpool just nods once. "Luke....I am your father...." he says, imitating Darth Vader before pointing to Michael again. "Still gonna call you Sven, you look like a Sven." he adds before skipping away. "Now if you kids'll excuse me, I got a taco truck to rob...er...I mean kidnap...buy...you kids hear a scream, it wasn't me." he rambles again before walking away. The boys just blink, watching Mr. Wilson skip away & Luke rubs his arm. "Well...he scares me..." he says softly and Sofie smiles. "Eh, he's mostly harmless. He'll forget who you are after his taco robbery." she says, moving back inside while the boys follow behind towards a bunch of classrooms.


	5. Hallway and Dorms

Back inside Sofie lead the boys towards a bunch of classrooms. "These halls are like the main hallway but only classrooms instead of lockers. The cafeteria is on the left but we're allowed to go off campus for food as well. Some place around here don't like mutants however so it's best to just eat at school." she explains. Ashton's eyes softened as she spoke. "Why don't they like mutants?" he asks & she just shrugs. "Most don't say but Mr. Howlett says it's cuz we're different..." she says, pointing to a classroom. "This is where detention with Ms. Braddock is held. She's really nice but a really strict teacher too." she smiles, moving on to a big glass case with pictures & a statue inside, her eyes soften looking at it. "This is our schools case of memory. The woman who our school is now named after...Ms. Jean Grey...She was like a mom to me & my first team. I don't know what happened to her but the teachers don't like mentioning her death...especially Mr. Summers." she explains & sighs. Suddenly Michael's eyes glowed violet & he touched the glass softly. The boys looked at him concerned as he dropped to his knees, holding his head like he did back in Calum's house. "Michael? You okay mate?" asked Luke, Ashton gently put a hand on Michael's shoulder & looked at Sofie. "Where's Ms. Frost? She was with us last time when this happened.." he asks when another girl approached them. "He needs calming, no worries. He feels the heavy psychic energy coming from the case." she says with a smile, gently rubbing Michael's back, humming softly. "This should calm him..I used to have this same pain problem from my telekinesis. He should calm soon." she says as Michael's eyes dimmed, his limbs going limp & he just collapses to the floor. Sofie smiles at the girl as the boys help Michael up. "How do we finish the tour? Michael's unconcious..." asked Luke & Sofie grinned, poking Calum's chest. "Easy, one of you carry him & I end the tour at the dorms." she explains & the boys all look at eachother. "Ash, you carry him. Cal & I would end up freezing or setting him on fire with our powers." says Luke & Ash nodded quickly. "Yeah...we can't have Mikey getting burned again. I would never hurt him either." added Calum as Ashton carefully lifted Michael up onto his back before following behind Sofie, this other girl and the guys. It was awhile & they arrived at an apartment like building. "So, who are you miss?" asked Calum & the girl smiled politely looking back at them. "I'm Luna Williams, Sofie's room mate." she says & Sofie nods, hugging her. "Luna is one of my team mates, room mates & my best friend." she adds, earning a smile from the guys as they headed into the building. "So what room do the guys & I stay in?" asked Ashton while Sofie handed them the keys the professor had given her. "Rooms 2A & 3A. They're conjoined so you guys wont be separated." she explains before Luna walked across the hallway, giggling a bit. "They're a few doors down from us. So if you guys need help, just knock & we're here." she adds, waving at the group before going into a doorway, leaving Sofie with the boys. Luke looks at both rooms & then back at the guys. "So..should we wait for Michael to wake up or choose a room for him?" he quipped as Ashton leaned the guitarist against the wall behind them. He then shrugged before taking Michael's snapback off, taking out a napkin and a pen from his pocket, then writes all four of their names on the paper before tearing them into squares & placing them in the hat. As Ashton held the hat out, Michael let out a soft groan, rubbing his temples & Calum smiled seeing their friend was okay. "Man...that fucking sucked..." he says, trying to get up. He looks at the guys, eyes soft with worry. "D-Did I hurt anyone?" he asks with a soft tone hoping his powers didn't try to hurt his friends again or try to hurt anyone. The boys all shook their heads & Luke hugs him tightly. "No, but you worried us Mikey. One of Sofie's friends helped you relax your powers but you passed out again." he explains & Michael just nods hugging Luke back, closing his eyes. "When I touched the glass from the memorial..it felt as if she was talking to me..." Michael says, rubbing his head & the guys tilted theirs looking confused as what he just said. "Who was talking to you Michael? The only girl with us was Sofie & she wouldn't have been talking with telepathy mate." says Calum & Sofie nodded. Michael shrugged, leaning back against the wall once again. "I don't know, but she seemed to want to help me..." he adds, sighing as he looked around. "Where are we anyway? Did we leave the classroom area? or are we still there?" he asks, looking back at the guys. Ashton held up Michael's snapback & grinned followed by Luke reaching his hand inside to get a paper. He opens it & huffs putting it back. "Drew my own name..." he says, playing with his lip ring a bit before standing with Calum again. Michael tilted his head, looking at Ashton who just spoke. "We're figuring out who stays in what dorm room Mikey. Sofie said we have rooms 2A & 3A but only two are allowed to stay in one room at once. So I took your hat, threw our names in it on pieces of paper & was gonna call two names at random for each. So we don't have to choose ourselves." he explains, pulling out one of the names. He openes the paper and pointed to 2A. "First room will be Calum and..." he pulls out a second before opening it. "Me & Calum in 2A. So that leaves you & Luke in 3A, Michael." he grinned, earning a sarcastic groan from Michael as Luke poked him. "But...Luke sucks balls." the guitarist says in mock protest earning a child-like huff from Luke who crossed his arms, pouting like a kid. Michael smirked playfully at the blonde who just whined. "Ashton, Michael's mean!" he says & Ashton rolls his eyes, opening the door to 2A before turning to Luke & Michael. "Sucks to suck, I'm exhausted so I'm gonna unpack & head to sleep." he says quickly, Calum following him from behind with a chuckle as the blonde pouted more, watching the door close. Michael groaned as he opened the other door, trying to block out any extra thoughts as Luke flittered around, spinning in place. "Michael, where do you wanna sleep? I'm hungry. Let's get Maccas! Let's..." Luke babbled, earning another groan from Michael. "Shut up Luke!" he said, unpacking his Xbox & guitar before flopping onto one of the beds. Luke pouted again, pulling out his stuffed penguin before hugging it as he flopped onto the other bed. "....Michael? You think we're gonna be okay here?" he asks softly, tilting his head innocently. Luke's blue eyes looked as if he were scared & Michael sat up. "I don't know Luke...maybe learning from the X-Men will be fun...don't be scared, okay?" Michael's voice softened & Luke looked down. "B-But what about your powers? Back at Calum's house...Ms. Frost said...it could kill you." he says & his eyes well up a bit. Michael immediately got up & hugged the blonde who sighed, hugging his stuffed penguin tight, closing his eyes. "I've never been /this/ scared Michael..." he whispered out & the guitarist nodded. Michael's voice shook a bit as he spoke "I'm scared too Luke...ever since I learned my powers almost killed Ashton." he says quick & Luke just wraps his arms around Michael's waist, moving the penguin onto his pillow. "I-If Ashton didn't have flying ability.....h-he could have died because of me Luke!?" he suddenly started crying into the blondes arms & Luke's eyes close. Luke sighed, running his fingers through Michael's hair as he held him. Suddenly they hear a knock at the door & Luke just looked up "Who is it?" he asks when they heard a voice & a chuckle "It's Ash and Calum." the voice chimed & Luke just nods, smiling "It's open!" he says as Calum & Ashton came in to see if the two were alright. "We couldn't sleep so we figured we would have band time." says Ashton as the two flopped onto Luke's bed. "Michael...were you crying?" asks Calum & Michael just sniffles, staying in Luke's arms, nodding. Ashton's eyebrows furrow & he just says to them all. "Hey, whatever happens here....we stay as a team. You, me, Calum & Luke. No matter what it takes, we never abandon eachother or hurt eachother. We don't have to fear these powers, we can learn to control them or like Ms. Frost said, find a cure." he explains & the boys all nod, sitting up. "We fight like a team" adds Calum earning a chuckle from Michael. "Maybe...this is like Don't Stop." he smirked playfully & Calum shook his head fast. "No, no way I am not wearing that tight & bright costume again. No fucking way. Fuckin' lime green and yellow...shit." he says, crossing his arms and the guys just start laughing. Meanwhile in another room, an upset Rayne spoke to her room mates, two boys dressed in dark attire. "Fucking little bitch ruined my day..." she says, twirling two flames in her hands as the boys looked at her. "I was so close to destroying her...SO. CLOSE!" she yelled & one of the boys lets out a chuckle while strumming a ukulele. "Calm yourself Rayne...before you mess up Mr. Lehnsherr's plans for this crap school." he says with a sing-song tone while the other boy laughed at Rayne. "Yeah Rayne, you're too much of a hot head sometimes girl." the other boy adds causing her to cross her arms, glaring. "You two bone heads don't get that the little bitch gets in the way of our plans." she adds, making the fire dissapear, she then sits, looking at them both. "Jason, would you stop with the fucking ukulele for five minutes? I need to think." she adds, glaring at him. Jason pouts, putting the small instrument down & the other boy pokes him with his drumstick. "Don't worry bruh, she's just crabby." he says and Jason nods, smiling. "Mr. Lehnsherr is counting on us to bring in intel on the other mutants here & potentially get new folks for the Brotherhood." Jason says & pokes his friend back. "Jake & I are recruiting a lovely young girl in the morning, her name is Gabriella & she's such a gullable little one." he adds & Rayne raises an eyebrow. "Gabriella Folk? The one who's got angel powers?" she smirked a bit & nodded. "You boys are too good. Mr. Lehnsherr is gonna be proud of us." she says & they all began laughing. Back at the boys apartment, Calum & Ashton were heading back to their rooms with smiles. "We'll see you both in the morning alright? Everything will be alright Michael...we're a team." says Calum & the boys nod. Luke nuzzled into Michael's chest with a soft smile, not even noticing that Cal and Ash had left but he giggles towards Michael. "I miss cuddling like this, even if I'm cold enough to freeze objects apparently." he says & Michael raises an eyebrow, running his fingers gently through Luke's blonde hair. "You won't freeze me right?" he asks & Luke shook his head. "No, but if I get too cold, just let me know cuz..I don't wanna ruin cuddling with my stupid powers." he mumbles against Michael's chest earning a nod from the blue haired guitarist who just yawned a bit. "Fine, if you're cold. I'll tell you. But I'm gonna try and get some sleep...goodnight Luke." Michael says, eyes lazily drooping & Luke nuzzles more. "Good night Michael, sweet dreams..." he says before mumbling. "I love you..." Michael raises an eyebrow and quickly asks. "What was that?" he says & Luke just blushed, hiding it quickly. "Um...uh..nothing. Goodnight Michael." he quickly moved from the blue haired guitarists embrace & back to his own bed, flopping and falling asleep. Michael just blinks & chuckles before rolling over in his bed. "Okay crazy, goodnight Luke." he adds before falling asleep himself.


End file.
